What are some of the services provided by a call-center?
A call-center, for example, provides a service that allows a customer to contact a call-center agent to obtain information on a product. These services provided by the call-center comprise, for example, guidance on how to operate or troubleshoot the product.
In many cases, call-centers are overwhelmed with a high volume of incoming calls from customers that would like to obtain information on a product. Since some call-centers do not have a sufficient number of call-center agents to answer these incoming calls, the customers are put-on-hold (e.g., in a waiting queue) until a call-center agent is available. In this situation, the customers may become angry, annoyed, and frustrated since they are put-on-hold for an extended period of time. Additionally, a call-center's expenses may increase since additional call-center agents must be hired to handle the high volume of incoming calls.
Therefore, there exists a need for a more accommodating call-center that can quickly assist customers in obtaining information on a product.